Fun File Volume 2 (Crimson)
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: After almost three years since the last fun files, I like to say it's finally back! The fun files about funny adventures that came to mind Mainly involves our favourite character Nagisa
1. Love potion Part 1

**Nagisa P.O.V**

Everything was a perfect day until a certain accident happened in the chemistry lab. ("What the hell did Okuda-san even make and why am I the only one who's affected by this?") I though as I ran out of the building and I looked somewhere to hide and the only thing I could think of is the shed or the forest. "NAGISA-KUN!" I heard Yada yell to me and I didn't bother look back and I decided to hide in the shed. ("Why does this always have to happen to me?") I sighed as I hid in the shed and I can hear the girls looking for me.

 **Flashback**

"Hey Nagisa-kun, can I ask you for a favour?" Okuda requested which is rare as she usually ask Kayano or Kanzaki or even Karma. "Sure Okuda-san and what do you need help with?" I asked and she sighed but she's probably shy to ask me. "I hate to be rude but can I look at your notes as I think I found a solution of a poison that might kill Korosensei." I grabbed my small book and gave it to her. "I'm not sure everything might help Okuda-san with your poison but at least it's attempt." I told her and Kayano came to us. "What are you's two up too?" Kayano said to us while with Kanzaki. "I'm just asking Nagisa-kun to see his notes about Korosensei as I think I found another poison to kill him." Okuda replied but Kayano gave me a weird look. "When I saw you's two together, I thought you might of been talking about Karma-kun." Kayano said us but I found it weird why did she bring Karma up.

 **After the poison is complete**

"Do you really think this can work Okuda-san?" Kayano asked and I really hope so as she did work hard on this. "I'm not sure that it might work but if it doesn't lets see how it affects him." Okuda replied back. "Don't worry Okuda-san I'm pretty sure that it'll work." Kanzaki said trying to give her confidence."Hey are you's four up to?" Karma said walking to us from behind but spooked Okuda which she dropped but the poison but something happened to me and Karma as it splashed on us.

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun can you come with me for a second?" I heard Kayano speak in a flirting tone and since when did she flirt but I then someone hugged my arm. "No! Nagisa-kun can we hang out after school?" I heard Kanzaki said to me in a flirting which I blushed as I never heard her flirt before and when I looked at Karma Okuda was hugging him and it made Karma confused. "Okuda-san what's wrong with you all sudden?" Karma asked as he tried to get Okuda off him without hurting her and I felt another hug and it must be Kayano. "No way in hell Kanzaki-san, Nagisa-kun is coming with me after school!" I heard Kayano but she seems to be getting angry. "Heh really Kayano-san? Nagisa-kun doesn't love you isn't that right Nagisa-kun?" Kanzaki said with venom in her words and held my cheek.

"Will you's two stop fight over me? I like both of you as friends and nothing more." I tried to calm them down but I failed as they began pulling me. "Nagisa-kun! Who was the one who gave you that hair style?" Kayano asked and I might as well reply. "You did Kayano-san..." I could just feel angry heating up from Kanzaki and she's glaring at Kayano. "If Kanzaki-san truly loved you, she probably help you with your problem but sadly she didn't because she's nothing but a stupid bitch." Kayano said to me but it was a taught towards Kanzaki which she attacked her ("What the hell is going on between these two, since when did they start hating each other?") I began thinking and it must be Okuda's potion.

 **Flashback end**

("I wonder where Karma-kun is hiding as after all all of the girls began chasing us while a few started fighting.") The shed door opened revealing Okano and I covered my mouth so she wouldn't hear me breathing. "Nagisa-kun please, I just want to talk to you for a second." She tried to convince me but I'm not fallen for it. ("I wonder if those two are still fighting but I'll I'm scared to go back to the classroom and see one of them killed each other.") I began thinking what I'll see if I enter the classroom which will be broken desk, bruises on each other, messy hair and uniform. ("Those two wouldn't of flirted with me in a million years")

 **Elsewhere in the classroom.**

 **Third P.O.V**

Kayano and Kanzaki are still fighting which some of the guys tried to stop them but their attempts failed as they just getting injured. "Nagisa doesn't like stupid whores like yourself Kanzaki-san" "Your nothing but a bitch that will have a flat chest forever." They both argued while attacking each other and Sugino talked over. "Sugino-kun! Please don't try to stop them, your only going to get yourself injured like Maehara and myself." Isogia told Sugino warning him about the danger. "We cannot just watch them kill each other." Sugino replied and as he walked towards the two girls they stopped and glared at him making him hesitate. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both girls yelled and carried on fighting which he complied as he saw his crush angry at him as this is the first time he saw her pissed. "Well I'm out of options and we cannot put them to sleep as once the girls are back to normal, we'll going to get our asses kicked." Sugino said to them. "Well the other girls are chasing Nagisa-kun... I got a plan!" Maehara said to everyone. "What's your plan Maehara-kun?" Isogia asked his friend which he smiled back. "How about we make them hunt Nagisa-kun, that way they'll stop killing each other." He told his plan which everyone agreed.

"Well that would mean Nagisa-kun is getting chased by two more girls but at least it would make Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san stop fighting." Sugino said and he walked back to the two girls. "Hey girls lets have a little contest shall we? The first person who find Nagisa-kun gets to kiss him." Sugino said but there was a bit of envy in his words but both girls stopped fighting and ran out of the classroom trying to find Nagisa. "Wow Maehara-kun I guess your plan worked and I think we should try make a cure as I'm beginning to feel sorry for Nagisa-kun and Karma-kun.

"That's not even fair! Half of the girls are chasing Nagisa-kun while the other half is chasing Karma-kun! This is totally isn't fair!" The class pervert yelled which made everyone sweatdrop as he isn't taking it seriously.

 **Elsewhere**

 **Karma P.O.V**

("Something isn't right about Okuda-sans potion, I hate to say this but she must of accidentally messed but why is it only effecting only me and Nagisa-kun?") I decided to hid in the forest and climbed up a tree so I won't be seen. ("I'm not sure where Nagisa-kun is going to hide but Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san started killing each other and now the rest of the girls are after us and i'm unsure they'll fight over us. When I'll return to the classroom there probably be a few dead bodies.") I thought and I heard few of the girls. "Karma-kun! I know your hiding in here so just come out already." I heard Nakamura and does she think I'm dumb enough only to be hugged to death. ("They only way to fix this is Nagisa-kun as he knows what Okuda-san did so we can get Ritsu to help us.") I pulled out my phone and called Ritsu. "Hello Karma-kun if there's something you need?" Ritsu asked me with her smile of hers and I chuckled as what if she was affected. "Well all of the girls have fell under a love spell as when Okuda-san accidentally drop her poison, it made all of the girls fall in love with me and Nagisa-kun so I'm wondering if you could help us out." I asked her which she laughed. "So you want me to try make a antidote? Do you know the ingredients that Okuda-san used?"

"No but however Nagisa-kun does so please contact him as fast as possible as Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san are killing each other and throwing insults at each other." I told her but her expression surprised her. "My calculations of those two fighting indicate five percent and I can't imagine how would they fight as they are close." Ritsu told me and to be honest both girls are pissed like a bloody yandere. "Well I think if I went the classroom, one of them will be dead as they been calling each other insults like whore and bitch." I told her which she panicked. "Right I contact Nagisa-kun right now then and stay safe Karma-kun." With that she turned of to phone Nagisa and I just learned back against the tree.


	2. Love potion part 2

Karma P.O.V

"Where could he have gone? I know for the fact he went this way but it's like he disappeared from us." I heard Nakamura and since when did she take a liking to me?. "I have no idea but don't worry, we'll find him soon." Kataoka said to her but good luck with that "I don''t mind that Okuda-san fell in love with me but there's a problem with that that it isn't Okuda-san." Those two other girls that were fighting over Nagisa-kun aren't really them either. but it makes me wonder what those two would do once they return to normal and realised they fought over their friend." I thought as I continued to hide.

Elsewhere

Nagisa P.O.V

("I need somewhere else as the others nearly found me, so maybe the forest would be a better place to hide or try to find Karma-kun and hide with him.") I thought and Ritsu called me which scared me as what if she's with the girls. "Hello Nagisa-kun, how are you and I guess your hiding too?" Ritsu asked me and I just smiled back. "I have to hide from the girls as they are all chasing me and Karma-kun trying to hug and kiss us to death. Heck some of them are even fighting over us." I told Ritsu but her expression change to a worried look.

"Karma-kun told me to call you as he's got a idea about how to fix this problem we'll facing." Ritsu said and thank god we don't need Korosensei as he might take advantage of this. "Alright what's Karma-kuns idea about fixing this problem and if it involves me kissing any of the girls, it's not going to happen." I told her but she shook her head. "He wants you to tell me what were the ingredients that Okuda-san used in that poison she failed to make so that I could try to make a antidote." Ritsu told me and I sighed in relief. "Thank god Ritsu, your a saviour." I smiled which made her giggle. "Alright can you please tell me what she did in order?" She asked me and I told her everything.

Elsewhere

Sugino P.O.V

("In someway I'm kinda of jealous over Nagisa-kun as...Kanzaki-san fell in love with him... my best friend and he even knows that I love her but this isn't his fault as she doesn't truly love him and Karma-kun as she's just infected with some kind of poison.") I thought but I realised that it might wear off like all poison do... well none lethal poisons that is "Sugino-kun are you okay?" I heard Isogai asked which bursted my bubble "Yeah I'm alright I'm just worried that's all." I replied. "This still isn't fair that those two got girls chasing them, why can't the girls fallen for me instead? Nagisa-kun is nothing but a weakling who looks like a girl while Karma-kun just a troublemaker." We all sweatdropped once we heard Okajima complaining. "Okajima-kun, please take this more seriously as we almost had two girl fight to the death and I think there'll be more fights over those two. "Isogia told him off.

Back to Nagisa

"After I explained how Okuda made the poison to Ritsu she gave me a cheerful look. "Alright I'll call you right back after I created the formula." Ritsu told me and ended the call and I let out a sigh. ( "Alright all what I have to do is just hide till Ritsu makes an antidote.") Before I could get up I bumped into someone. "Nagisa-kun why did you run off like that leaving me with that whore?" Yes that was Kayano who just bumped into me and I'm beginning to dislike this new her and I best come up with a lie. "Well you see...I just wanted to surprise you with something by luring you away from Kanzaki-san." I told her and I just saw stars in her eyes. "Are you saying...Are you saying you love me more than-" I instantly hugged her and smiled to stop her insulting her close friend and I can see her blushing. "N-Nagisa-kun...are you going to kiss me?" I instantly began blushing but I have to ask her something. "I'll kiss you on one condition." I told her with a serious tone. "Sure I'll do it Nagisa-kun, so please tell me what I have to do." I just sweatdropped because of her reply. "Stop insulting Kanzaki-san... it hurts me hearing you's two saying such things to each other." I told her but her expression told me she's not having it

"Why Nagisa-kun she's been trying seduce you like the whore she is for the pass few weeks, so she deserves to be insulted." My whole face went completely red as what does she mean by weeks? But I shook the thought off and slapped Kayano as I can't hold it in anymore. 

Elsewhere

Karma P.O.V

I told Ritsu to eavesdrop on Nagisa and I couldn't help but chuckle but I have to be serious because it really does sound like Kayano seriously hates Kanzaki which makes me wonder... how are the other girls are dealing with this? ("Wait a minute I know a perfect person to help Ritsu to create the antidote which is Okuda-san all what I have to do is just ask her, so I guess I'll text her. After all I don't want people to fight Okuda-san as she's so fragile, she can't defend herself and she does look up to me for some reason.") I sighed and decided to text Okuda to meet me in the classroom.

at the classroom

As I enter the classroom I see Okuda talking to Isogai but I'm unsure if the poison is no longer affecting her but I shouldn't get my hopes up. "Hey Karma-kun how come you text Okuda-san to come to the classroom? Aren't you afraid that the other girls might find out that your here?" Isogai asked to see why have I came to the classroom but I just smirked "Heh, Why would I be scared by the girls like how Nagisa-kun is? However we seriously need to deal with this as I have see the other girls argue, which may lead them killing each other." I told them and walked to Okuda and held both of her hands and she began blushing.

"Okuda-san can you do me a favour for me please?" I asked her with a friendly tone which she smiled back. "Sure anything for you Karma-kun." Okuda replied which means my plan could work. "I want you to help Ritsu on making this potion for one of my pranks but I need you to tell her how you made the poison that Nagisa-kun helped you with." I told her but she began blushing but most likely I mention Nagisa and me asking the favour. "Sure...as long it makes you happy... I'll help." Her reply was strange as it's like as if she didn't want to do it or that she's nervous which could mean that poison is wearing off. "So that's why you asked her to come to the classroom and that's a great idea really. Sugino told me which I chuckled and looked back at Okuda.

"Okuda-san want me to give you something for good luck?" I asked her but this is a experiment to see if it actually is wearing off. "Sure Karma-kun." After her reply I learned down and kissed her cheek and her whole face went red in embarrassment. "What the hell Karma-kun, taking advantage of poor Okuda-san?" Isogia yelled at me but I sighed. "I wanted to experiment on something as it looks like the poison she made is wearing off which means it'll be the same for the others but sadly I know for a fact that they'll going to react about what happened and probably say sorry to each other but mainly to me and Nagisa." I replied back to Isogia.

"So your saying that once Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san will snap out of it, they will remember what happened and everything they said to each other?" Sugino said but I smirked. "First of all they'll be embarrassed for fighting over Nagisa-kun like hugging him and pulling him away from each other but then they'll feel sorry for insulting each other but I think they'll mainly say sorry to Nagisa-kun as how much pain do you think Nagisa-kun felt seeing two friends who are close with each other fighting and insulting each other just to win Nagisa's affection." I told Sugino

That's all for now


	3. Three girls and One Nagisa

This is something I thought up a few days ago and I thought it'll belong in the fun files as to me it's funny and I be bring back my funniest male O... Silus! This chapter is about the girls who fell in love with Nagisa which are Kayano,Kanzaki,Nakamura and Sakura but I won't add the child for...a few reasons but there will be a few fourth wall breaks so I hope you enjoy

Third P.O.V

"Hey Nagisa-kun you have to wake up and do you remember me from awhile back?" A Silver haired boy asked Nagisa waking him up after abducting him. "Huh? Where am I... Wait a minute why are you here Silus and what do you want this time?" Nagisa yelled but Silus pretended to cry. "We used to be friends remember and we had so much fun together." Silus said with his smile of his. "You forced me to kiss Fuwa-san unless Kayano-san sings a song and don't deny it!" Nagisa claimed but SIlus laugh. "That brings back memories but Kayano-san was dared by one of her fans, not me as I'm only the host chosen by my creator." Silus told Nagisa. "WHY ARE YOU BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL FOR?" Nagisa shouted

"Listen I can break the fourth wall whenever I want to because I'm not from this series, I'm from a different series that my creator is currently making and he asked me did I want to join the fun files corporation and I had so much fun with you guys last time, how could I say no for?" Silus replied which Nagisa sighed. "Okay just tell me what you want me to do, so we can get this done and over with." Nagisa demanded which confused Silus. "Pardon?" "You know what I mean, otherwise I wouldn't be here alone with you." Nagisa said to him getting angrier. "Just take some deep breaths and calm down Nagisa-kun." Silus said amused "SIlus... Where the HELL am I and why are we alone?" Nagisa demanded even more which Silus replied with a smile. "What's the magic word Nagisa-kun?" "JUST TELL ME!" Nagisa shouted which made Silus laugh.

"Well have you ever watch those shows where they ask people a bunch of questions?" SIlus asked Nagisa which annoyed Nagisa. "So your going to torment me even more?" Nagisa asked wanting to cry "Well not really to be honest as I got three girls behind that curtain over there who will see your reactions about their secrets and what they view in you. Does this make any sense to you or should I explain further?" Silus explained but Nagisa sighed. "Alright so it's mainly what they think of me and how am I going to react to it?" Nagisa asked calmly but wanting to know if he was getting it correct.

"Correct! However I must warn you that I'll always will know whenever someone's lying so just give up and be honest and shall we begin Nagisa-kun?" Silus asked Nagisa which he replied with a nod. "I'm ready." After hearing that SIlus snapped his fingers which the curtains fell revealing the three girls. "Where am...WAIT MINUTE, I REMEMBER YOU, YOUR THE ONE WHO TRIED TO MAKE ME SING AND FORCED NAGISA TO KISS ANOTHER GIRL!" Kayano yelled which Silus laugh but Nagisa sweatdropped as he already mentioned it before. "Well and who's fault was that my dear Kayano-san?" "YOURS" "Exactly as I gave you a option and I even allowed you to pick which girl he should kiss so it's not my fault." Silus mocked Kayano only getting a growl in return which he laugh. "Silus-kun... I hate to be rude but why did you abduct me?" Kanzaki asked him politely. "Awww Thank you Kanzaki-san for being polite towards me than shouting at me before I could explain but to answer your question, you have to wait as it will it will come clear why I took you all.

"Silus I think I know what's going on here,consider that there are three girls here and that Nagisa-kun is the only boy here besides you... are we going to ask Nagisa-kun questions about which girl he likes?" Nakamura asked and Silus whistled as he's impressed that she got it half right but this made the two other girls and Nagisa blush. "Congratulations, you almost got it correct but it's the other way round as it's about what you fine ladies think of Nagisa both friendship and romantically." Silus said with a smirk.

"But Silus I don't have romantic feelings towards Nagisa-kun." Kanzaki claimed which Silus folded his arms and shook his head. "Don't deny it Yukiko-san, we all know that you romantic feelings towards Nagisa, same goes for Rio-san." This made the girl blush but as for Nakamura she very interested about where this is heading to. "Who would of known that Yukiko-san has romantic feelings towards our dear little Nagisa-kun. Say Nagisa-kun how do you feel that Yukiko-san and myself have feelings towards you?" Nakamura asked Nagisa in a teasing tone but Kanzaki is blushing deep red while Kayano is just shocked that two of her classmates are in love with Nagisa.

"Hey I was about to interrupt you there Nakamura-san but that was going to be one of my questions to ask Nagisa, after all he has four girls that fallen in love with him if you count that little kid but I decided not to as some of the things I'll be saying... would be inappropriate for her age." SIlus stated which Nagisa blushed deeper. "Nagisa-kun sure knows how to attract the ladies such as the Class Idol over there." Nakamura said as she looked at Kanzaki teasing her even more. "Nakamura-san can I ask you a favour?" Silus asked which Nakamura hesitated to reply. "That depends on what it is." "Well considering that Nagisa-kun finally started a harem, so whenever a girl falls in love with Nagisa, I want you to say to her 'Welcome to the harem!'" Silus replied which Nagisa blushed but Nakamura bursted out with laughter. "Alright I'll make sure I keep a eye on how many girls Nagisa-kun seduces." Nakamura replied which made Kayano and Kanzaki blush. "Nagisa hasn't seduced me and you have no evidence to say he has." Kayano yelled which Nakamura and Silus smiled.

"When Nagisa-kun kissed your lips of your Kayano-san you fell deeply in love with him even though you had small feeling before handed." Silus replied which made her blush. "So wait how did I seduced Kanzaki-san then?" Nagisa asked but both Nakamura and Kayano actually want to know why the shy girl chose Nagisa. "This is going to difficult explain but there's something that Yukiko shares with Nagisa as both of their problems are similar but under different circumstances which Kanzaki feels like Nagisa is the only person that can understand her to the point she fell in love as whenever she's around him as him right next him, she feels comfortable." Silus explained which Kanzaki buried her face in her arms in embarrassment which Nakamura was laughing but Nagisa was blushing about how she feels comfortable when she's around him.

"Kanzaki-san feels comfortable when she's around Nagisa and there's only two what I could think of and that is she's congenial or safe when she's around Nagisa, if not both even." Kayano explained but this made Nagisa blush as it made him think that Kanzaki feels safe when ever he's around as if he's her guardian.

A.N Begins here

Comfortable can mean cosy, snug, warm, pleasant, enjoyable, agreeable, congenial, plush, well furnished;sheltered, secure, safe, restful, home-like, homely.

Congenial means( of a person) pleasing or liked on account of having qualities or interests that are similar to one's own.

Kanzaki is interest in Nagisa which is stated on her character profile which is very odd but it always states that she is comfortable and before congenial similar interest, it makes you wonder what interest but comfortable also means safe which could mean safe from her family.

A.N Ends here

Third P.O.V

"Enough about Yukiko-san as it's now your turn Rio-san as I know why you tease Nagisa-kun all the time that reason is because your actually flirting with him isn't that right?" Silus asked which Nakamura slightly blushed. "Can I use the restroom?" Nakamura asked but Silus knew she is going to try escape but he already made preparations in case something like this might happen. "Yes you may but you cannot leave as I bricked the windows in the which will prevent you from escaping but you would miss the fun as what questions I might ask Kayano and Kanzaki or even Nagisa and yet you won't be here to hear them." Silus taughted Nakamura to keep her in her place which she sat back down.

That's all for now and reason why I'm ending it here is because I need to try to remember the rest of the ideas I had for this chapters due to Wattpad not working at the time I couldn't write it down so I had to change the idea somewhat but in part 2 I will make Silus parts that could BE evidence or that is evidence as Kayano has plenty, Kanzaki has a few while Nakamura has only one but she admits it but yeah I hoped you enjoyed this idea and I promise I do better next time.


	4. Love potion part 3

Hey guys Crimson here and to be honest the reason why I made part three and no other ideas is because a few other people do the exact the same thing plus i'm going to rewrite chapter one of Volume one of funfiles which is going to be great but at first I didn't realise how big this idea actually is but so far I got no other ideas except for one but I think it's too short and that's something I don't want as I don't want to write a chapter that's five hundred words as most of my chapters are like over thousand to two thousand. Plus I don't always want to write Kanzaki x Nagisa in some of my ideas but I'll try my first idea body swap and see what you guys think but for now I hope you enjoy.

Nagisa P.O.V

"Nagisa-kun why did you slap me?" Kayano asked backing away which is odd. "What did I tell you? Don't insult Kanzaki-san otherwise I won't kiss you?" I yelled but even though it would give away my position to the others, I had too. "But I was telling the truth, she has been trying to seduce you and but because your dense, you couldn't see it." Kayano told me but now I want to know why is Kayano saying Kanzaki has been trying to seduce me. "Kayano-san... How do you know that she has been trying to seduce me? Because everytime we've interact, she hasn't acted like Bitch-sensei." I asked which Kayano sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you on one condition." "What's your condition?" "Kiss me and say I'm more beautiful than her?" Once I heard Kayano say that, I just sweatdropped. "Alright Kayano-san your the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world and the only girl I would kiss." After I told her this, I kissed her. "Thank you Nagisa-kun... Well did you know that Kanzaki is the only girl that can make you blush just by smiling at you? That's one of my points. " Once I heard this, I just couldn't believe it as out of everyone, it's Kanzaki that makes me blush. "Alright what's the second?" "Remember when we was at the beach and Fuwa and Kanzaki came up to you? Well out of all of the guys she comes to you to ask you what do you think of her swimsuit but sadly she just said she feels better unless she was asking you to swim with her or play with her in the water." I began blushing deeply just of the thought of her asking me and the thought of me swimming with her. "Nagisa-kun why are you blushing? Your not having any thoughts of swimming with her or anything like that?" "Kayano-san what else makes you think that she is one?" I asked but I didn't want to say the word as she's my friend.

A.N: As much as it hurts me writing this, it's just too funny due to Kayano's jealousy

Nagisa-kun, Kanzaki only wants to use you because she thinks your the only one who understands her because of her family problems which also made her land into Class-E. She wants you only because you have similar problem switch is why she's been trying to gain your affection by seducing while trying to hide it so please promise you won't fall for her." Kayano told me but I was shocked about how Kanzaki got into Class-E but it could explain... no I shouldn't agree with Kayano. "Kayano-san... She's your best friend! Why are you telling me how she got into Class-E? Why should I believe all of this nonsense?" I told her and ran out leaving her.

Elsewhere

Yada P.O.V

"Guys did you guys hear yelling because it awfully sounded like Nagisa-kun shouting at somebody." I asked as we couldn't find both Karma and Nagisa. "Now that you mention it, It did sound like Nagisa-kun but he question is who was he shouting at?" Kataoka questioned. "I'll bet it's probably Kayano-san or Kanzaki-san, after all they were fighting but us three made a deal that whoever finds anyone of them is the winner. Whoever made Nagisa-kun yelled at them already lost his trust and respect." I commented making a heart with my hands. "Do you think Nagisa-kun is heading back to the Classroom?" Okano asked. "Probably." Kataoka replied."

Back to Nagisa

Nagisa P.O.V

After leaving Kayano behind I ran back to the Classroom but as I entered the building I bumped into someone and it was someone I hoped I didn't bumped to...Kanzaki. "Kanzaki-san I'm so sorry but can we talk later?" I asked but before I could escape she grabbed my arm and I know I'm going to have a similar talk as Kayano."Nagisa-kun can we please talk in private please?" I gulped as I began thinking what she wants to talk about or do. "Alright on one condition." I told her but her reaction was different, it was a worried or embarrassed or maybe both. "Alright Nagisa-kun, please tell me the conditions?" She lets go off my arm and places her hands together."Kanzaki-san are you... back to normal?" I asked because her reaction and reply as she isn't even flirting like Kayano was. "I'm not sure what happened to me earlier but I'm sorry I said all of those things and I guess it must of been hard on you to hear me swearing towards Kayano-san huh?" She told me looking away from my gaze and even though this is my chance, I could ask her questions to see is she actually back to normal.

"Kanzaki-san I'm going to ask you varies of questions to tell if your actually back to normal and some personal questions or else." I told her in serious tone. "Nagisa-kun this isn't like you and I'm still a little under effect by it but Karma-kun and Ritsu-san told me what is actually happening." Kanzaki told me but she didn't smile. "I want to know a few things about what you think about me due to some of the things Kayano-san told me." Once I told her this, she began slightly blushing.

"A-aright, I'll try my best Nagisa-kun." "Kayano-san told me you've been trying to gain my attention because your interested in me." Once I told her this, her whole face went red and she was even backing away from me."N-Nagisa... you shouldn't ask questions like that but to be honest...it's slightly true." I began blushing over her reply. "SLIGHTLY?! Wait are you saying you have a crush on me?" Once I asked her this she didn't reply "You know when were on the beach, did you wanted me to asked me to-" "Yes..." I was interrupted but she gave me her answer. "Kanzaki-san do you love me and for what reason?" I asked but she got closer towards me and hugged me but didn't kiss. "Nagisa-kun I understand why your doing this but can you please stop? This isn't like you and I feel like your getting angry at me because I fell in love for you...I'll understand if you don't love me in return but can we rema." Pulled her close to me and kissed her but she tried to push me away from her.

"Nagisa-kun...why did you kiss me when you hate me? Please don't deny it because it sounds like you dislike me for having feelings for you and yet you stole my first" once I heard Kanzaki say that to me, I felt completely sorry for what I just did taking her first plus maybe I sounded a little harsh. "Kanzaki-san I'm extremely sorry for what I did to you and I guess I have to owe you for kissing you out of the blue." I told her but I just heard her sigh but when I looked at her, she wasn't happy but angry. "Nagisa-kun that wasn't a answer, I want to know why did you kiss me and I won't forgive you." I guess I have no choice to tell her. "You was getting upset and I didn't want to make you cry...that's why I kissed you." I replied and I want to get out of here before things get worse. "Nagisa-kun look at me please." I decided to look at her but then I got kissed but I accepted it as I did say I owe her. "Kanzaki-san are you alright and why did you kiss me?." I asked which she giggled.

"Well I shouldn't of gotten angry with you and I just didn't get to enjoy the kiss you gave me. After all I do have feelings for you and can we keep this a secret, even if we'll not dating?" Kanzaki told me and I just smiled "Sure Kanzaki-san this can be our secr-" I was interrupted as the door opened and it was Kayano.

Third P.O.V

"NAGISA-KUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING KISSING THAT FIFTHLY WHORE FOR?" Kayano demanded Nagisa with such venom in her words which scared both Nagisa and Kanzaki. "Kayano-san this isn't what it looks like." Nagisa said in a panic while Kanzaki is hiding behind him. "NAGISA-KUN I JUST SAW YOU KISSING YUKIKO AND IT LOOKS LIKE YOU ENJOYED IT!" Kayano told him getting even more angry but was glaring at Kanzaki. "Well you see... I was just asking Kanzaki-san some questions about what you told me but she was getting upset so I had no choice." Nagisa explained but this made Kayano smirk which Nagisa knew this isn't good. "I can't believe she seduced you by pretending that she was crying Nagisa-kun, she's nothing but a useless whore." Kayano told Nagisa but insulted Kanzaki but this just made the two angry but Karma stepped in.

I think I'm going to leave it there and I know most of it was on Nagisa but I had planned that Nagisa will encounter the two but I couldn't think of what Kanzaki would of said to Nagisa but maybe in the future I will try to think of a funny way what kanzaki would of said to Nagisa as one of my ideas is that Kayano was about to take her clothes off but I think a argument would of been better but what do you guys think and I hoped you enjoyed it


	5. Three girls and one Nagisa part 2

**A.N: Silus will commonly break the fourth wall and will make a ton of references to other fanfics such as Kayano x Nagisa, Nakamura x Nagisa and Kanzaki x Nagisa. He will mention that people write lemons about them and will give his option about them.**

 **Third P.O.V**

"Silus-kun I want to know why did you decide to chose us to torment?" Kayano asked the host who gave a smirk in return. "Well I was hired by my creator who asked me did I wanted to join Kayano-san as the fans loved how I teased the whole class when audience had to ask you guys questions or even dare you guys to do something which I was in charge off. Sadly that came to a end due to certain circumstances." SIlus commented but sighed which everyone sweatdropped. "Suits you right for trying to make me sing you silver haired freak!" Kayano insulted Silus but he just laughed.

"Kayano-san I could make Nagisa to kiss Nakamura-san and Kanzaki-san if you like or should I force them to have a date and at the end of the date they have to share a bed together. Who knows what may happen and maybe it'll get steamy during the night." Silus told her which made her blush but Kanzaki was super embarrassed that she has to sleep next to Nagisa if Kayano carries on. Nagisa on the other hand is blushing as he knew what he meant by steamy and as for Nakamura who's just laughing her ass off.

"Silus there's no in hell that I would share the same bed with Nakamura-san and Kanzaki-san." Nagisa yelled in anger but hurted both Nakamura and Kanzaki as it sounded like he never actually would sleep next to them. "Nagisa-kun I could make you to be their slave instead if you continue to carry on yelling at me, so shut up so I can ask you some questions." Silus demanded Nagisa with a smirk which made him sat back down.

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

"First question, so Nagisa-kun how does it feel that you have three girls in your class that love you?" Silus asked me which I still can't believe it. "Well to be honest I'm kinda shocked to be honest,as I didn't expect that Nakamura-san and Kanzaki-san to have a crush on me." I told him which is the truth. "What about you Kayano-san how do you feel that now, you got rivals but don't you dare go yandere on us...okay?" Silus asked Kayano which made her mad. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I GO YANDERE? DO YOU THINK THAT I'LL KILL NAKAMURA-SAN AND KANZAKI-SAN OR SOMETHING? STOP BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT AND ASK US SOME REAL QUESTIONS FOR ONCE!" Kayano yelled at the person who's making fun of her.

"Yukiko-san How do you feel that your close friend Kayano-san has a crush on Nagisa-kun? Do you think you have a chance on gaining Nagisa's affection?" Silus asked Kanzaki which made Kayano growl as he isn't making fun of Kanzaki. "I'm pretty sure that Nagisa-kun would date Kayano-san than myself. Actually I doubt that he'll even consider on dating me as he's much more closer towards Kayano-san." I couldn't help but blush over her comment as she clearly wants to date me but she thinks that I'd reject and choose Kayano instead.

"Nakamura-san what about you, how do you feel that two of your classmates are in love with Nagisa-kun." He'd asked Nakamura and I already know her answer. "Well I knew that Kayano-san had hidden feelings for Nagisa-kun but I didn't expect that the class idol was in love with my Nagisa-kun. Hey Kanzaki-san isn't our Nagisa-kun innocent and adorable?" I completely went red over her reply and she's even asking Kanzaki am I adorable and innocent. "Well... I must admit that Nagisa-kun is quite adorable and I have to agree, he's very innocent isn't he Kayano-san?" My eyes widened of Kanzaki's reply as she just called me adorable and is now asking Kayano the same question.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Kanzaki? Actually Silus who the fuck is this and what have you done with the real Kanzaki-san?" Kayano asked Silus but mainly Kayano has been moody ever since we got here. "The real Yukiko Kanzaki is siting right next to you Kayano-san and she knows she might as well confess about her liking Nagisa-kun, after all I did explain some of her feelings but I could go further which is what I'll be doing later such as when she walked up to him in her swimsuit." Silus commented which made Kayano blush but I do remember Kanzaki walking up to me but what does he mean by it? ("He's going to explain something about Kanzaki-san coming up to me with her swimsuit? How does that tie with her...feelings towards me?") I just realised what he meant. ("She...wanted me to compliment her but she was too shy to say it.") I thought but Silus was right up in my face. "That's correct Nagisa-kun and before you ask, how I manage to read your mind, that's not important right now.") My eyes widened as I couldn't believe he read my mind and told me I was correct

"I think I know what Nagisa-kun was thinking...Nagisa-kun you pervert, you was thinking about her in her swimsuit weren't you?" I heard Nakamura and I instantly blushed. "You have you answer Nagisa-kun and remember...no lying." I heard Silus and i wanted to cry right now. "She righted me to compliment her and that's all what I'm saying." I replied which Nakamura smiled even more but Kayano and Kanzaki was confused. "Compliment who?" Kayano why did you had to say that?" "Kanzaki wanted me to compliment her." I replied but I clearly didn't wanted to say it in front of Kanzaki. "N-Nagisa-kun... it's okay you don't really have to." I sighed in releif but I Silus, Kayano and Nakamura smiling.

"So Nagisa are you going to compliment her or not?" I heard Kayano grinning at me. "I really want to hear this Nagisa-kun, after all you know how popular she is and only wanted to ask you what do you think of her swimsuit." I heard Nakamura and I looked at Silus. "Nagisa-kun you have to answer or should we have the girls put their swimsuits on and you have to compliment them each." Silus told me and is this hell right now?

"She didn't ask me that though." I replied to Silus. "Kanzaki-san just said it's okay, you don't really have to but that means she's willing to hear it but it's okay if you don't have unless should we put you in in your swimsuit with your hair down?" My eyes widened and I guess I have no choice. "Silus-kun how about we force him wear each of our swimsuits!" My whole face blushed deep red once i heard Nakamura. "Nakamura-san... That's totally evil right there and hey how about we do a voting system about who's swimsuit looks better on him?" I tried to get up after I heard Silus but I was frozen into place as I couldn't move

"THERE'S NO WAY NAGISA IS WEARING MY SWIMSUIT RIGHT KANZAKI-SAN?" Kayano yelled. "NO! No offence but I don't want a boy to wear my swimsuit even if I love him."I heard Kanzaki which means both Kayano and her don't want too. "Then it's a draw then as I really wanted to see how funny Nagisa would of looked but go on Nagisa compliment Kanzaki-san or should I change my mind?" "I guess I have no choice huh...Kanzaki-san you looked really beautiful and cute in your swimsuit." I could see Kanzaki blushing as hell and I sighed but glared at Silus.

"Your a complete sadist loving the torment of others which is what your doing right now." Kayano insulted him again but Silus didn't seem to mind it. "Thank you Kayano-san, I'm really flattered but anyway moving on. Did you guys know that your fans have been writing fanfictions about you's and there are a few...Lemons" Once we heard this all of us blushed. "Are you saying people wrote a fanfiction about us making...love?" Kayano asked and I hope he's lying. "On Iv'e manage to find five fanfictions that contain lemons of Kayano x Nagisa, I found none of Kanzaki x Nagisa, and lastly I found four fanfictions for Nakamura x Nagisa. So how do you feel about that?" I'm clearly blushing but thank god not a single person has written one with me and Kanzaki.

 **(A.N: There's are lemons that I found on as it's much more easier to find as the other two are a little hard considering the tagging system on Wattpad but yeah I did count the stories with low chapters as Kayano could have six but this is only lemons that are with Nagisa and nobody else so if I missed any, let me know**

"So Kanzaki-san it seems that nobody wants to write a lemon about you and Nagisa-kun, I wonder why?" Nakamura teased Kanzaki but she seems to be glad. "Well I think people would of written more with Kayano-san than me but I'm actually shocked i have zero." I heard Kanzaki. "Well my creator did started a fanfiction pairing you Kanzaki with Nagisa and it was the first one on the site but he keeps on... rewriting it and he has a total of three while there are two others which aren't mature rating." I blushed but I'm annoyed at his creator the most. "Please tell me he made Kayano-san jealous." I heard Nakamura and I just sweatdrop "He sure did Nakamura-san but in on fic, he made Kanzaki-san angry at Nagisa-kun and what she made him do is fucking hilarious." Silus began laughing like a maniac and Kanzaki is covering her ears, most likely she's too embarrassed.

"However Nakamura-san there's one lemon of yours that was hilarious because of what you made Nagisa-kun do but sadly I cannot say it due to circumstances... Anyway Nagisa how do you feel that we got fans writing lemons about you making love with your classmates?" I cannot believe that Silus is asking me and it's just...wrong." Please tell me first am I dating them first." One with Nakamura-san your still her friend but I think all of Kayano's your dating her. "I'm not even sure how to respond to that. "Ooo Nagisa-kun, I didn't know you was that type of guy hehehe." Nakamura as she said that began laughing and heck this involves her and she doesn't care? "Too be honest I'm actually glad there isn't any of me with Nagisa-kun." "Kanzaki-san you better not jinx it as what happens if they just begin writing one, heck in fact, there's one with Nakamura but they haven't written the chapters that involve you and Kayano-san yet." I justfelt bad for her. "Aww looks Kanzaki-san you get your very first and heck in has us three and Nagisa-kun it, so don't feel bad." I can just see Kanzaki's face turn pale and her blush is getting brighter.

"Your enjoying this so much aren't you? How about we write one about you instead?" Kayano said with confidence and folded her arms. "Aww sure Kayano-san we can have one about me and you because your so adorable when your mad." I couldn't help but chuckle and the way Kayano is current reacting she looks disgusted. "I'd rather date Karma-kun than you." I didn't expect Kayano to hear that. "You in luck Kayano-san as there is actually is five fanfics and one lemon which means you got six fanfics of you and Karma-kun so how do you feel?" Kayano began looking like she's going to vomit. "Why would someone write a lemon about me with Karma-kun?" Kayano asked and I think we'll getting a bit of topic. "Come one, Kanzaki has six fanfics and zero lemons and Nakamura-san has thirty eight and two lemons so it's not that bad." I would of figured people would ship those two devils together.

"That's not the point, who would date somebody like you?" "You of cause Kayano-san as Nakamura-san and Kanzaki-san would reject me." Silus said trying to be innocent. "Just shut up and move on alright?" Kayano demanded which he did. "What would you guys do if I were to show the WHOLE class the fanfictions?" I went pale as for one Karma will constant tease me for the rest of my life and two all of the guys would be jealous that I got three girls loving me. "Don't...YOU DARE!" "Silus-kun please don't show mine,i'm begging you. "Seems like both Kayano-san and Kanzaki-san don't want the others to see but as for me, I don't mind." All three girls replied

"Nagsia-kun if you could choose one of the three girls to be your slave for a month, who would it be and why not the other two?" This can really ruin friendships right now due to this stupid question SIlus is asking me. "I think I'd choose Kayano-san as she is a close friend of mine but I'm not going to pick Kanzaki-san because she's a popular girl after all and everyone would kill me if I'd made her a slave and if I choose Nakamura-san I think she'll just dominate me." After I said my reasons Silus and Nakamura burst out with laughter while Kanzaki is blushing but Kayano seems shocked. "Here's a better question, what would you make your slave do and what would they wear and don't you dare say normal clothes and if you say the school uniform, I'd take it that your have a school girl fetish." I instantly blushed over his comment. "well to be honest I'd make them clean the house to be honest and cook maybe but yeah that's all I could think off." After I gave my answer I heard Kayano and Kanzaki sigh which means they must of thought I'd order them to do something else. "What about clothes or do you want Kayano-san to be naked?" Mine and Kayano's face turned fully red. "Nakamura-san of cause Kayano-san will be wearing clothes, so don't ask stupid questions." I yelled.

"Okay moving on so Nagisa-kun out of all of the girls here' who would you sleep next to as in just laying next to her? You can pick more than just one girl if you like?" Silus asked but there's something that seemed off about it "I think I'd chose Kayano-san the most due to we'll close. Kanzaki-san no offence but I think if I were to chose you,I'd just be too embarrassed due to you being the class Idol. As for you Nakamura-san I don't trust you as you probably do something to me while I'm asleep." I gave my answers. "Nagisayou picked me twice, there's no need to be shy about it but I understand Nakamura's one." "Nagisa-kun it's alright, I think i'd be embarrassed sleeping next to you." "What? What are you talking about Nagisa-kun, I wouldn't do a single thing to you?" I believe everyone except Nakamura

That's it for now folks and I really hope you'd enjoy the chapter


	6. Kayano Teasing

I Found this funny picture while I was browsing and to be honest, it's quite funny how Okuda and Kanzaki are holding Nagisa's arms for whatever reason but it be a lot funnier if he was blushing as for one he's got two girls holding his arms and two he's got Kanzaki the most popular girl in the class is holding his arm. Plus both girls are smiling while Nagisa seems to be shamed by it for whatever reason but tell me whatcha think about it. So I'm going to make a short story by it. But I will have him blushing than tears. Plus I'm pretty sure they are from the manga itself

 **Nagisa P.O.V**

"Are you still embarrassed for what went on earlier Nagisa?"Kayano asked me which I only nodded. "Why is Nagisa-kun acting like this Kayano-san?" Sugino asked but he'll get jealous over it. "Well it's a bit a long story but lets say Nagisa got a bit moody which both Okuda-san and Kanzaki-san stopped him which is why he's acting...like this." Kayano explained but there's more to it. "So basically, he's just embarrassed because two girls managed to stop him..wait a minute, what did they do to make Nagisa-kun act like this?" Sugino asked and I just blushed more. "Well he's embarrassed because both Okuda-san and Kanzaki-san hugged each of his arms but not only that, they were even smiling at him when they did stop him which Nagisa didn't look like he was enjoying having two girls hugging him."

"So your telling me that Kanzaki-san wrap her arm around Nagisa-kun's arm?" Sugino asked and he sounded he was getting worried which means he's getting jealous. "Pretty much really... why what's wrong Sugino-kun?" I guess Kayano started to notice Sugino's reaction to all of this due to her reply. "I'm alright Kayano-san, thanks for asking but to be honest I think I'd enjoy having two girls hugging my arms." Sugino replied and I feel like leaving as those two are going to ask me questions any minute now. "You guys are all the same but Nagisa didn't seem to enjoy having two girls hugging him." Kayano joked which is giving me thoughts of being hugged by two girls.

("Please stop Kayano-san I heard enough! Your going make me have dreams tonight.") I thought trying to think of something else. "Nagisa?...Earth to Nagisa...are you home." Kayano called out my name and knocked on my forehead. "Sorry about that Kayano-san I'm just distracted thanks to you's two." I replied and Kayano folded her arms but then a sly smile appeared on her face. "Is a certain somebody having thoughts on dating two girls at the very same time?" My whole face went red as she said that. "WHAT?! NO! Your going to give me dreams tonight if you keep it up Kayano-san so please stop." I begged and I hear her giggle but her smile isn't leaving. "So you was thoughts on dating the girl who loves Karma-kun and at the very same time your thinking on dating Kanzaki-san." Kayano carried on and I covered my ears.

"Nagisa-kun, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you don't seem to be that type of person who would date two girls anyway." Sugino tried to help me. "Maybe I should tell Okuda-san that you have been thinking of her Nagisa." Kayano kept on teasing me. "Just stop Kayano-san, besides like you said she like's Karma-kun and all what she's going to do is apologise to me." I told her as I knew Okuda would feel super guilty. "Okay then, how about I'll tell Kanzaki-san then? After all she seems to have a slight interest in you and she seems to have stronger confidence whenever she's next to you." I went deep red " DON'T TELL KANZAKI-SAN!" Sugino and myself said in sync which she laughed." Guess somebody is jealous that his crush is interested in Nagisa. Kayano said to us claiming Kanzaki has feelings for me which i know she doesn't

"Kayano-san what makes you think that she does?" I asked and she's having trouble holding her laughter. "Well haven't you noticed it yet?" She asked me and what does she mean. "I just figured it out why she likes you but I doubt it's romantically." Sugino said but I know that he hopes it's true. "That Nagisa is the only guy she can spend time with without worrying about anything because she feels comfortable." I started to shake once I heard that and images of Kanzaki popped up in my head after I heard Kayano. "Well Nagisa-kun did save her like three times already... actually to be honest she doesn't seem to be that type of girl who falls in love for the hero." Me and Kayano just sweatdropped once we heard that.

"Nope it's something else but back to Okuda-san, I wonder what she'll say to you once she finds out Nagisa but you are not having any... perverted thoughts are you?" I really wish somebody could end this torment right now. "Kayano-san I think she'll probably try to make Nagisa to forgive her which Kanzaki-san will join in probably giving him a present or something for making him feel this way." Sugino said and to be honest I can see that happening but I just don't want the others to hear about this. "Actually it's quite ironic really?" Kayano said and what does she mean? "What's ironic?" I asked but I soon came to regret answering. "Well first you spent time with me and your the only one who saved me by kissing me, second you've been hugged by both Okuda-san and Kanzaki-san. Third who was in our group in Kyoto?" Kayano asked but I now understand what she meant. Kayano, Okuda and Kanzaki were the only girls in my group and now I got thoughts of me dating all three of them.

I think you'd just made Nagisa-kun feel even worse Kayano-san. Sugino told Kayano. "She's starting to get worse as Nakamura-san whenever she decides to tease me." I commented. "What the hell are you talking about? Besides who's fault was it Nagisa that made the two to hug you." Kayano asked and I just sweatdropped. "I didn't expect Okuda-san to hug my arm due to how shy she is and all. As for Kanzaki-san, I can see her trying to stop me but not by hugging my arm but instead I can see her blocking my path though." I replied with a sigh. "Okuda-san must of gained courage to stop you Nagisa-kun. Kanzaki-san on the other hand is a different story as she most likely wanted to help Okuda-san." Sugino said but it's the other way around. Kanzaki was the first to hug my arm.

"Well to be honest Sugino-kun it was actually Kanzaki-san that hugged his arm first while Okuda-san hugged his other arm." Why is Kayano making it worse. "Geez I'm so jealous right now." I knew it. "So Nagisa, what would you do if I decided to call them to come over here for a minute?" Kayano asked and I really don't want to see them both. "I'll walk away for one as I don't want to see them." I replied with annoyance in my tone. "You cannot just ignore them forever Nagisa, they'll want to talk to you at some point." Kayano said but she's right.

 **Flashback**

 **How everything started**

I was shopping with Kayano, Okuda and Kanzaki as both Sugino and Karma were busy so I was the only guy here which was kinda uncomfortable as I'm the only guy here and I know that everyone would see me as a girl who's spending time with her friends. "Nagisa-kun is everything alright?" I heard Okuda which all three of them looked at me. "Yeah, I'm alright thanks for asking, I'm just a little bit anxious, that's all." I replied nervously. "What's making you feel anxious Nagisa?" Kayano asked and I sighed. "Well I'm feeling anxious because I'm the only guy here which is making me uncomfortable." I replied but Kanzaki grabbed my hand placing it in both of her hands. "I'm sorry that we'll making you feel anxious but you don't have to come with us if you don't want to Nagisa-kun." Kanzaki told me with a smile which is making me blush. ("How does Kanzaki-san always manage to make me blush just by smiling at me?") I thought but sighed "It's not that Kanzaki-san, people probably look at me and think I'm a girl which they'll think I'm some sort of tomboy."


	7. Nagisa is in trouble

So to clear things up this, you might recognise this chapter from the last volume which was the very first chapter of the series. I think that idea deserves to be rewritten as it was funny but the writing style was bad as I was still new to writing fanfics. Don't worry I'm still thinking of ideas which I'm having trouble but don't worry as I want them to be very good and not some short ones that I had made the last time. Anyway I really hope you guys enjoy.

Sakura P.O.V

("Nagisa-kun really does go far to tutor me, I wonder does he have a girlfriend?") I began blushing but when I looked at Nagisa he was looking at something. "Nagisa-kun what is that your reading?" I asked and it looked important. "Huh? Did you say something Sakura-chan?" He response proves it. "I said whatcha reading?" "Oh I have to fill out this form about what job I want in the future but I can't think of anything." He replied but I know one way to help him. "Why not be a teacher?" I told and he looked like he began thinking. "Well if you don't want to be a teacher, you can always be my boyfriend." I told him with a smile but he was dead focus on looking on that sheet of paper. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan I didn't hear you, what did just say?" He replied and I just giggled. "Never mind Nagisa-kun and have you figured it out?" I asked and why does he have to be so clueless? ("Does he always act like this when girls are trying to get his attention?"

Elsewhere

Third P.O.V

*Sneezes* "Hey are you guys alright? You's both sneezed at the exactly the same time." Okuda asked her two closest friends. "To be honest I have no idea why I sneezed unless somebody is talking about me." Kayano said getting a little bit mad. "Well I have to agree with you there Kayano-san. After all i find it weird that we sneezed the exactly same time but who would be talking about us?" Kanzaki asked wondering who could it be.

Nakamura P.O.V

*Sneezes* "Why the hell did I sneeze for when I'm not even feeling sick nor is there anything to make me sneeze?"

Back to Nagisa and Sakura

Sakura P.O.V

"All right Sakura-chan,because you completed everything, I got a little reward for you." Nagisa said to me and I smiled but when he turned around to face me, I decided to kiss him and I can se his cheeks going red. "S-Sakura-chan...You do know I can get into a lot of trouble for this if the others find out." He told me in a shaken voice and I hope I stole his first kiss."Well, this can be our little secret then. That way, nobody will ever find out." I told him with a smile. "That's not the point, Your a elementary student which is why I can get into a lot of trouble, plus I'm fifteen and your too young for me." He told me and I growled. I bet you like that girl with the big chest or maybe that dark haired girl or is it because your worried that your sister will be mad at you?" I asked him but his face went completely red. "I'm not in love with Tōka-san or Yukiko-san and Kaede-san isn't my sister nor do I love her as I view them as friends." He told me and I sighed in relief.

Next Day

Nagisa P.O.V

("Ever since Sakura kissed me, it's been lingering in my mind and it's been bothering ever since. Wait a minute she acted jealous at one point...please don't tell me that she's in love with me.") I thought then I got tapped on the shoulder. "Hey Nagisa, is there something the matter? You've been spacing out nearly all morning and you haven't been your normal self. Did something happen recently to make you act like this?" Kayano asked me which scared me. "Nagisa-kun does look kinda pale than usual and he doesn't look sick." Kataoka commented. Which most of the class started t look at me "I'm alright...it's nothing really." I replied to Kayano and rested my head on my desk. "Really? Because to me it seems like your hiding something which your trying really hard to hide it, what did you have a dream about making out with all of the girls, what are you stressing about Nagisa-kun?" Karma asked me and I looked at him and I can see some of the girls blushing. "No...I didn't have any sort of dream like that Karma-kun." "You sure about that Nagisa-kun, just tell us what's wrong, after all you've been acting strange all day." Karma replied.

"Karma-kun everybody would be pissed except for you, if I were to tell what's wrong with me." I told him but next minute I felt somebody grabbed my arm lightly. "Why would we be angry at you?" Kayano asked and I really don't want to answer. "Because I know you guys would kill me if I were to tell you." I replied. "Nagisa-kun just tell us what's wrong." Kataoka asked but I might as well reply but I'm going to regret it. "Well you know that little girl Sakura-chan, the girl I teach...well she went up to me and kissed my lips..." I replied and there was complete silence within the classroom, something that I feared would happen. "Nagisa-kun... I like to have a word with you for a minute..." Kataoka called me but the way she said means she's going to literally kill me. "Kataoka-san please let me explain..." I told her while backing away as I'm getting glared by nearly everyone.

"Alright then, please enlighten us and then we'll think how we'll going to punish you." Kataoka replied which means no matter what I say, I'm still going to be punish even though I had no intention on kissing Sakura. "Well after I finished teaching her, I was getting something out of my bag and when I turned around, she'd kissed and I didn't have any intention on kissing her and why would I kiss a elementary?" I told yelled at her and I could see her clench her fist. "Alright then, please answer this then, who would you kiss then?" Yada asked which I blushed. "Yada-san! What do you mean by who would I kiss?" I asked as I don't know if she means out of everybody in the class. "Well Nagisa-kun, what I want to know is that which one of us girls would you kiss?" Yada asked and I figured as much. "How does that relate to anything?" I asked and at this point I was getting even more scared. "Well I just want to know who would you kiss instead and then maybe we believe you that you didn't kiss the little girl." Yada explained her answer and I just want this to end.

That's all for now folks and I actually like how added more interaction between Nagisa and Sakura than the original as how Nagisa scolds her which she argues back at him. Heck maybe I should bring it up in part two as Nagisa could explain the small argument he had which some of the class might laugh such as Karma and Nakamura. But yeahi hope you enjoyed the chapter and I see you next time folks


End file.
